Be My Escape
by WeirdGuy13
Summary: What happens when a brooding Kakashi meets a happy loudmouth Naruto aboard a train? Some fateful events force them to travel together. Kakashi is not happy but little does he know that this would turn out to be the most beautiful journey of his life. Love. KakaNaru. AU. Will try to update every 2 days. Chapter 4 up!
1. Chapter 1

_Kakashi is standing at the backyard of the mansion, staring into the distance. Naruto rushes up to him as he turns. Naruto is tense, his breathing heavy._

 _ **Kakashi:**_ _What happened? You alright?_

 _ **Naruto:**_ _Is he coming?_

 _Kakashi looks past Naruto and sees him._

 _ **Kakashi:**_ _Yes…_

 _ **Naruto:**_ _Is he looking at us?_

 _ **Kakashi:**_ _Yes…_

 _And then, Naruto flings himself on Kakashi, holding him like he will leave anytime now. He will never let him go again. Never._

 _Kakashi is shocked beyond belief. All rational thoughts stopped. His mind is racing. Heart beating so hard he is afraid Naruto can hear it. How is this happening?_

 _ **Naruto:**_ _The one thing that I can never repay you for, come what may, is bringing him back into my life. Otherwise, I would have never known what I truly want._

 _Kakashi still can't seem to comprehend all this._

 _ **Naruto:**_ _I am going to follow my heart now, Kakashi. Everything will be okay._

 _Gently, Naruto pulls down Kakashi's mask and kisses him. First, on the corners of his lips and then finally on them. A jolt of electricity runs through his body. Yes, he knows what he truly wants._

 _Kakashi throws caution to the wind and holds Naruto's face as he kisses him back. He moans as he licks his lips begging for entrance and Naruto is happy to oblige. It's hot, it's urgent, it's passionate, it's Naruto and it's perfect. How has he longed for this! All the times he stopped himself from just grabbing Naruto and kissing him senseless. They moan in unison._

 _Gasping for breath, they both lean their foreheads against each other, fingers intertwined._

 _._

 _._

 _Yes, this is it. This is what he has been looking for. This is everything. This is Naruto._

 _This is his escape._

* * *

 _Rewind Rewind Rewind Rewind Rewind Rewind_

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

* * *

 **CHAPTER-1**

The conference hall of the Hatake Corporations is brimming with noise today. Kakashi Hatake is sitting at the head of the conference table with his friend and colleague Guy sitting beside him. A middle aged woman is sitting across the table from Kakashi. Guy puts his hand on his shoulder. Kakashi looks at him. He does not look happy. And as for Kakashi, his face is blank. I mean, that's what Guy can tell from the 1/4th part of his face that is not covered with a mask. But his eyes look greyer than they usually are. Like a slowly diminishing fire that finally got put off today.

''You should be happy that my client is not dragging this case into the court. Two hearings is all that it would take for the judge to decide what my client, Mrs. Fumiko Hata- ahem Fumiko Kurozaki deserves from this company." said the woman's lawyer not so politely.

Guy intervenes. "We are here to consider her demands. Not to fight." The lawyer is quick to retort. "You have no authority to be considering her demands. And let me make this clear, there will be no compromise with Mrs. Fumiko's demands whatsoever."

The noise, the talking and the arguments attack Kakashi's senses. He sits amidst the madness for a while and then slowly gets up and runs off to the washrooms. He stands facing the mirror in the wash room. He is looking down. After a moment, he looks up towards his eyes. He lacks the courage to look at himself. He stands there for a while trying to look himself in the eye but in vain. When he finally leaves, he has a choice to make.

To his left is the conference hall. He can see Guy and the others waiting for him. He could sense that the situation is waiting to explode on him. He stands there for a moment and then turns to his right towards the staircase, towards the exit of the Hatake Corporations.

By the time he reaches the exit, his black BMW is already driving into the porch. He takes the keys from the driver and drives away.

Next thing we know, he is outside a fancy club. "The Wedding Reception of Nyle Brown and Anna Kubo" the board atop says.

Many men and women – all decked up in fineries – notice Kakashi as he walks in. There is a

reaction of surprise. He comes to the lawn and looks straight. A wedding reception platform, bride and

groom and guests and photographers. Anna sees him as he is walking towards her and her expression is tenser than it is of a welcome one. Seeing your ex coming towards you at your wedding all intense would do that to you. Kakashi gets up on the platform and stands in front of her. She looks at her husband. The guy, Nyle extends his hand to Kakashi. As they are shaking hands, the photographers ask them to pose.

Kakashi poses. Snap, snap, snap.

He looks at Anna one more time. Then with tears welling up in his eyes, he turns and walks away.

Unbuttoning his blazer and loosening his tie, he walks the lane out of the club. He seems lost. Like one of those trance-like states. Throwing his tie on the pavement, he crosses the busy street and finds himself in front of a bus. He stands there just looking at it and gets pushed in because of the boarding crowd. Not that it matters. He just sits by the window. And before he knows it, the bus is at its last stop – The Lightfort Railway Station.

He walks in. No tickets. He is THE Kakashi Hatake. Who is going to stop him? Or so he thinks if he is thinking at all. He moves towards the platform and as the train whistles in front of him, he can't help himself but smile under his mask. He has always loved trains. Maybe it's the idea of escaping. It has always fascinated him. Escape. That's all he has been looking for since he was a boy. The whistle calls to him and just as the train starts moving, Kakashi finds himself aboard staring off into the distance.

As the train is leaving the platform, a man is seen standing at the door of the coach getting someone's luggage inside. Evidently, some other guy is trying to catch the speeding train.

"Yes! Keep on moving the bags inside. Come on. Hurry up!" he hears the guy's loud voice. A bag comes in. Then another, then a plastic one, then another plastic one followed by 2 carry bags. Then an earthen pot with a flower plant. There are a few others who have collected in the door area to see what's going on. "Who the hell carries this many bags?" shouts the man. Now the man extends his hand and the guy is pulled up into the running train.

A blur of blonde clambers in, tanned hands clutching his waist, panting and exhausted. The small gathering is looking at him. Cerulean blue eyes look up.

"Son of a bitch! I barely made it. Dattebayo!" He looks around and starts laughing. "You know what? I haven't missed a single train in my life." His face is smug like he truly believes it counts as an achievement. He looks at the man who helped him who, by the way, was still holding his hand.

"You know, you can leave my hand now. I am not THAT handsome!" he says.

The man leaves his hand in a spark and looks embarrassed as the guy, Naruto Uzumaki points towards him and laughs.

As the clock is nearing ten in the night, the train is mostly empty. Kakashi is sitting on a random seat.

Naruto followed by the man walks in the coach still talking. "Train is like my second home. But my parents worry a lot when it comes to me travelling. I honestly don't even get it."

Naruto stops, looks at his ticket and then at the seat number and then at a weird, masked guy sitting in his seat. Naruto looks at him suspiciously and says "Can you please show me your ticket?"

Kakashi is looking outside in a trance. "HELLOOOO! Mister! I am talking to you. This is my seat! See, 24. Come on. Unbelievable!" he rants.

He waves his hand in front of his face. Kakashi looks up towards him. Naruto, now thinking that his hearing his impaired, starts miming, mouthing the words carefully. "THIS. SEAT. MINE.24." He gestures with his hands. Kakashi makes a face and then gets up to sit on seat no. 23. Naruto opens his jacket and hanging it in between, starts talking to Kakashi.

"You know what? My journey doesn't end with this train. Nope. I have to go to Konoha. It's my home, where my family lives. Everyone has a family, right? Me too! I am like the hero of Konoha! Dattebayo!"

"Everyone says Lightfort is crowded. I mean what crowded? People like us make the crowd, no? They themselves are a part of crowd and still complain about it. It's kind of funny if you think about it! Hehe. "

All the while Kakashi is looking outside. Naruto continues, "I am leaving Lightfort. Forever. I have been here for a while now. Boarding school and hostel, I am sick of it."

Kakashi is getting uncomfortable with him talking so much.

But Naruto is oblivious. "I swear that I will never live in a hostel again. I hate them. I hate them. Yup. Dattebayo!"

Kakashi is restless.

"But the rain here is something. I mean I have always loved the rain but if you really think about it-"

Kakashi can't take it anymore. He gets up abruptly and walks away.

"Hey! What happened?" Naruto seems genuinely surprised.

2 minutes later, Naruto gets up and follows him.

* * *

To be continued.


	2. Kakashi Talks!

**Hey guys! Here's the second chapter in the Be My Escape series. It's a little short but I will make it upto ya. Also, the events and references in this story that revolve around trains, are different than you might know about. Coz I live in India. Railways system is different here. It follows a reservation procedure and blah blah. So you can just consider it a part of the alternate universe. Also I would love if you could review and tell me where I can improve. Thanks. Now, onto the story.**

 **Age- Kakashi: 25 Naruto: 21**

* * *

 **CHAPTER-2**

 **KAKASHI TALKS?**

Kakashi is standing outside the coach close to the train door. His face solemn and hands on the door as if trying to figure out a way to open it. He shuts his eyes for a moment. He thinks of that talkative blond. God, he is annoying. But he is the first person who didn't ask about his mask. That means something to Kakashi. That's the only reason he was polite enough to tolerate him.

"What are you doing?" Kakashi is startled. He turns around and sees Naruto standing there with a towel and soap in his hand. "Trying to open the door of a moving train? You know what could happen, right?" Naruto says while splashing his face with water. Kakashi takes a deep breath and turns away, closing his eyes. Of course, that was not going to stop Naruto. "Are you dumb? Can't you speak? Or mute? Or are you just shy? Or maybe you are just downright rude, hmm?" he says while rubbing soap on his cheeks. Naruto shakes his head in disapproval and Kakashi continues to stare into the night. With his soap covered face, Naruto stares at Kakashi and continues. "Something's definitely up with him. I mean I have asked three times and still no reply? Not even a hand gesture! The nerve!"

As Naruto washes his face, the ticket inspector comes and asks for Naruto's ticket. "It's at my seat. Will be there in a sec!" the inspector gives Naruto a weird look and walks towards Kakashi. "Can you show me your ticket please?" No response. The inspector taps him and he turns. The inspector looks at his mask for a moment and then tries his best to ignore the urge to ask him the question that everyone who meets him for the first time asks. He succeeds. "And please stay away from the door. Ticket?"

Naruto comes up and starts mouthing the words to Kakashi. Jabbing at his shoulder, Naruto mimes. "Your ticket. HE WANTS TO SEE TEE-CKET. You get it?" He says while gesturing towards his eyes as Kakashi turns towards the inspector.

 **"I don't have a ticket** " says Kakashi.

If it were a cartoon, you would see Naruto's jaw hit the floor as he heard something from Kakashi's mouth for the first time ever. "So it talks!" says, almost shouts Naruto.

* * *

After that, they all get back to the seats and inspector is standing with a stern look on his face. Naruto's eyes light up. He has an idea.

"You see, sir. His plan was made at the last minute and it was an emergency so he couldn't get the time to arrange the ticket. But as you can see the train is almost empty, so I hope you can let this go. Can you not make a ticket for him?" says Naruto using his beautiful puppy eyes as a weapon. "No problem, right?"

Pause. Silence.

"Sir, are you convinced or should I keep talking?" asks Naruto. The inspector gives him a look and turns towards Kakashi. "Where are you headed?" he asks him.

"Where does this train go?" Kakashi replies with a question. "What?", the inspector eyes him suspiciously. Obviously Naruto comes to his rescue.

"Last stop. Panfare town. Right?" he asks Kakashi not giving him a chance to answer and rambles on. With a sad and sympathetic look on his face, Naruto improvises.

"Sir, I might as well just tell you. He has been traumatized. This is a difficult time for him. That's why he's so…." He trails off and ends it with a dramatic sob.

Kakashi controlled the urge to roll his eyes.

* * *

After the inspector leaves, Naruto can't stop giggling and looks at Kakashi in amazement and with awe and excitement asks "DUDE? What's up, man? Something's cooking. I can smell it. Come on, come on, you can tell me! You on drugs, right? You can tell me." He ends with a finger on his lips to emphasize his point.

Kakashi doesn't reply. Naruto comes closer.

"Okay. Listen to me." Naruto says as if he is going to say something really important."If you have any problem in your life, you can tell me. I don't mind. All my friends tell me about the issues they're going through and I always solve them, you know? I could totally rock those ask columns of the magazines. Dattebayo! So tell me what's up. Tell me, tell me. Don't worry and don't be shy. Say na!"

And that is the last straw. Kakashi bursts.

"YOU, YOU ARE MY PROBLEM! You just keep on talking and talking and talking. Don't you ever stop?! Don't you fucking get it? I am not interested in talking to you. And for fuck's sake, I don't want to know if you're from Konoha or Lightfort or wherever the hell. I don't care if you lived in a hostel or a brothel! Just spare me, please."

He turns away. Silence. He turns back towards Naruto. He is looking at him.

Finally Naruto calmly speaks. "You didn't have to say the brothel thing, you know."

Kakashi looks at him. "Look, I am sorry, okay? I didn't mean it that way. I really am sorry."

Naruto getting back to his old happy self starts again.

"I KNOW! It's okay. I mean, it's obvious that you are really upset about something and you just let it all out on me. Otherwise, you wouldn't be sprouting such bullshit. But it's okay, I don't mind". He shows his blinding smile. "Nowadays, nothing makes me feel bad. You know why? You want to know why?"

.

.

.

 **"Because I'm getting married!"**

.

.

.

To be continued.


	3. Chasing Trains

**Hey guys! I am back with the third part of Be My Escape Series. Again, I would recommend considering the different railways system as a part of the alternate universe. Also, in this chapter, I wrote conversations in a different format, like that of a script. Tell me if you like it or not. If not, I would revert to the old one. And your reviews will be much appreciated because I'm new and don't know what I'm doing here :P Now, onto the story.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER-3**

 **CHASING TRAINS**

"Because I'm getting married! Very soon! Actually, I'm kinda running away to get married because my folks won't approve of **him**. But, what can they do after we get married? I would beg them for their forgiveness. They can't say no to me. Dattebayo!" Naruto says with a smile. He really likes his plan."And he lives in Kumo, you know the hill-station. After we get married, we are going to live there. I will be living in the mountains! I love them. Really."

Kakashi sighs secretly as Naruto rambles on.

 ***2 minutes later***

"The thing that I don't understand is the difference between a mountain and a hill. I mean, are mountains big hills? How big? Is there some kind of measurement?"

 ***2 minutes later***

"I have always wanted to get married. And now no one can stop me. I was just waiting to get over with my college and his travel agency to start up."

 ***2 minutes later***

"All this happened in the last few years only. And you know what? The trains have started arriving on time and flights are getting delayed. I mean.."

Kakashi sits helplessly as the train runs in the undulating landscape of the night.

* * *

 ***MIDNIGHT***

Naruto, sleeping on the top aisle berth, wakes up. He rubs his face and looks across through the window. The train is at an unscheduled stop on a small platform. He turns to look at the berth below him. Kakashi is not there. He looks up the aisle and on not seeing him anywhere, gets down the berth with a worried look on his face.

As he reaches the coach exit, the train has begun to move. He checks the toilets and then looks out at the platform. He sees Kakashi.

"HEY!" Naruto shouts. Kakashi is walking away in the other direction.

 **Naruto** **:** Oi oi! You're gonna miss the train!

Kakashi does not hear and keeps sauntering away in the other direction.

 **Naruto (Screaming louder):** Hey listen! Oi! Weird masked guy, hello!

The other people on the platform notice the screaming but not Kakashi. He is sitting on a bench looking the other way.

Naruto gets off the train and darts a few steps **.**

 **Naruto** **:** Hey mister, you're gonna miss the train!

Naruto looks at the train, then towards Kakashi. Doing some calculations, he runs towards Kakashi with all his might, shouting after him.

 **Naruto** : Hey black pants! Lightfort dude! Listen!

He reaches him and pushes Kakashi. He finally turns around.

 **Naruto:** Are you mad?! The train is leaving! Move!

A wide-eyed Kakashi looks at him, looks at the train, looks back at him and doesn't move.

 **Naruto(Stunned):** The fuck?! Fine, go to hell!

He turns and runs back towards the train. He would reach it. The train has picked up speed. He runs at full speed, totally focused on an open door, so focused on the door that he does not see something coming his way.

Naruto collides and falls and screams. He has hit against a fat, middle-aged woman carrying a basket of tomatoes. The woman is on the floor now; tomatoes rolling in all directions. He orients himself, tries to get up, and squishes a tomato and slips. The woman catches him. He frees himself and moves away, squishing some more tomatoes. The train is going away. He screams after the train at the top of his voice as he limps forward with all his might.

 **Naruto (Screaming):** STOP! Stop the train! Somebody pull the chain. Hey!

The train picks up speed and goes away. He runs to a stop at the end of the platform, looking at the train in despair. He turns around, panting heavily not believing any of it. He looks around. Everyone is looking at him in pity. Except the woman who he had knocked down, who is collecting her tomatoes and still abusing.

Kakashi is still sitting at the bench looking towards Naruto as he approaches. Naruto charges in.

 **Naruto:** You fuckin' weirdo! Where were you lost haa? You made me miss my train. All of my bags, everything gone and I'm standing here in my PJs, wearing slippers on this godforsaken platform of….. I don't even know! WHAT WILL I DO NOW? HAA?

 **Kakashi (equally annoyed):** Maa...Who told you to get off the train? Can't you mind your own business?

 **Naruto(loud) :** So it is my fault! Ungrateful! I was helping you. You should be thanking me and you're showing me attitude instead?

 **Kakashi:** Okay. Thank you. Thank you for trying to help me. Satisfied? Now, will you leave me alone?

 **Naruto :** Leave you alone? Really? It's not that simple. I missed my train 'coz of you, so now you will get me to Konoha, to my home WITH my luggage. Huh. Yes, yes, you will. You won't be getting away that easily, have no doubt about that. I am the freaking hero of Konoha! Dattebayo!

Kakashi looks at him, figuring out the situation. Naruto is looking back boldly. He looks towards the exit of the station, looks back at Naruto. Then, he suddenly turns and runs.

 **Naruto (Shocked):** Hey! He is running! Someone stop him. Umm…Thief! He is a thief! Someone catch him.

Naruto follows him.

* * *

Naruto enters the small porch of the railway station, looking for Kakashi this way and that way. He looks at the road in front, panting. He sees Kakashi talking to the driver of a taxi. He is about to say something but Kakashi calls him first.

 **Kakashi:** Come here, quick.

Naruto rushes and sits in the rear of the taxi, understanding Kakashi's plan to chase the train.

 **Naruto:** Move, move, move!

The driver starts praying following the routine of touching his lips and then eyebrows and then lips and then eyebrows. Naruto is looking impatiently at this.

 **Naruto:** Yeah, yeah! The God loves you and he is listening to you. It's okay. Now, move!

The driver starts the car.

The taxi is rolling away at a comfortably low speed. The driver's elbow is out on the window and he is humming a tune. Naruto is sitting behind, mouth agape looking at him in disbelief.

 **Naruto:** What the hell are you doing? Are we gonna catch the train like this?

 **Driver:** You're not going to catch the train anyway. Next stop is Rayville, a 100 km. The train stops for quite a while there but still it's impossible.

The driver snickers, starts to hum a melodious folk tune as Naruto looks at him in desperation. He turns to Kakashi.

 **Naruto:** He's mad! He's fuckin' mad!

The driver keeps on singing.

 **Kakashi:** Stop the car.

 **Driver:** What?

 **Kakashi:** I said, stop the car.

The car stops and Kakashi gets out.

 **Driver:** What happened?

 **Kakashi:** Just a minute.

 **Naruto:** For fuck's sake, you can pee later. Can't you hold it in?

Kakashi walks across to the driver's seat and opens the door and as he sits onto the driver's seat, the driver is pushed to the other side. The driver is startled as Kakashi zips the car away. The driver, startled beyond belief tries to stop Kakashi but Naruto grabs him from the back seat.

 **Naruto:** Shh! don't disturb. We don't want to cause an accident! And don't worry. Listen to me. Don't take this guy lightly, you don't know him. Look at his style, he is filthy rich! And because we're all in this situation 'coz of him, he will cover any damage that your car takes. I will make sure of it, don't you worry!

Kakashi gives him a pointed look as the car speeds along.

* * *

The car zooms into the Rayville station front. Kakashi gets off and runs towards the platform, Naruto following him with the driver chasing them.

 **Driver:** Hey, the money! Give me my money. I won't let you go.

They rush onto the platform and see the train standing in front of them. Kakashi's head is dipped and Naruto stands behind him bending and holding his waist gasping for breath.

 **Kakashi(gaining his breath):** Go on.

 **Naruto:** And you?

 **Kakashi:** Look. Don't try to help me now. Just go and mind your own business.

The driver rushes and collides into Kakashi.

 **Driver:** My money!

 **Kakashi(irritated):** Just wait!

Naruto comes up as Kakashi is taking out money from his wallet to pay the driver.

 **Naruto:** Can I borrow some change? Have to buy a water bottle. Will return it on the train.

Kakashi gives him two tens. Naruto approaches a vendor and puts the money on his deck. He is still exhausted and breathless.

 **Naruto:** Water.

He picks up a bottle and opens it. The hawker begins to get change.

 **Naruto(to vendor):** Can't breathe, God! Soda , pop and that stuff is fine but water is water! You know what they say- the best things in the world are free. But you're not gonna give it to me for free, are you? How much is it?

 **Vendor:** 14 ryo.

Naruto switches on his "Fight for my Rights" mode.

 **Naruto:** Why? Railway prices are supposed to be less.

 **Vendor:** No, this is the price.

 **Naruto:** Oh really? Should I ask the consumer court? Hmm? You think I'm a fool?

 **Vendor:** All this for 4 ryo?

 **Naruto:** If 4 ryo are nothing, then why are you stealing 'em?

 **Vendor:** Stealing?

 **Naruto:** What else? And you're blaming me? Give back the change!

Naruto takes a gulp of water while the vendor crossly returns 4 ryo and turns to fold his shop. Naruto picks up the change, takes another gulp of water and turns.

.

.

His heart stops. No, this cannot be. The train is rushing away and there is no chance of catching it.

 **Naruto:** Fuck! Somebody stop the train!

With that, Naruto starts running down the platform.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be continued.**


	4. On a First Name Basis

**Hey folks! The 4th part in Be My Escape series is dedicated to my first reviewer Hatake Sweety. Check out her fic. Thanks a lot. And I know, the story's a little slow but I don't want to rush things. Now, onto the story.**

 **Age- Kakashi: 25 Naruto: 21**

* * *

 **CHAPTER-4**

 **ON A FIRST NAME BASIS**

Naruto runs to a stop at the end of the platform. The train is long gone. He looks around. This is a much bigger station than the previous one. He does not feel very good about being here at this time of the night. He pulls on his blonde hair and gets down to his haunches.

 **Naruto:** What the fuck am I supposed to do now?

 ***3 minutes later***

A panic stricken Naruto goes about looking for Kakashi. Not finding him he lets out a low whimper. Standing against the platform wall, few men are snickering and laughing together. They are high as fuck, Naruto can tell. And they are staring at him. He does not find that very reassuring. Ignoring them, he reaches the Station Master's office. The guys are following him. As bold and fearless he claims to be, he is starting to get a little scared now. He enters the office. The station master is a puny old man with very thick glasses. His aura just screams creepy. The guys following him stop and peep inside to see what's going on.

 ***5 minutes later***

 **Master:** Hmm. I see. The next station is Kota. I will inform the station master there. He will take care of your belongings. At this point, there is nothing else I can do to help you.

 **Naruto(mumbling):** But how will I reach there?

 **Master (Condescendingly):** Who asked you to get off the train?

Naruto looks at him.

 **Master:** You should have been more careful! What are you gonna do now?

He plays percussion on the table with his fingers as though he is happy that justice has been done.

 **Master:** Today's generation. Young blood. Huh. You don't get it, do you? Listen..

He holds his two index fingers parallel to each other.

 **Master:** Life is like a railway track. One little bend in it, and the results are catastrophic. One little mistake can change your life.

You could tell he is really enjoying talking.

 **Master:** I have missed a fair share of my trains. But in those days, I used to be a man, I mean, I am still a man but you..….

He looks Naruto up and down.

 **Master:** A guy like you…all pretty with those eyes and ahem… A guy like you is like an open treasure chest. You know what I mean? You know a lot can happen with you. I can tell. Listen…

 **Naruto(Very politely):** Umm..excuse me. All this that you're telling me, do I have to pay you for it or is it for free?

 **Master(Puzzled):** No no, this is for free!

 **Naruto:** Good…...'COZ I DON'T HAVE ANY FUCKS TO GIVE TO YOUR 2 CENTS! Listen, you perverted geezer, shut your trap and make yourself useful. Message Kota and I will take care of the rest. NOW!

A startled and somewhat scared station master, immediately picks up the phone.

The guys peeping laugh out loud and get back as soon as Naruto gets out. He looks at them and walks away.

* * *

 ***10 minutes later***

Naruto is sitting on a bench, head in hands. Someone comes and sits next to him. It is the vendor who sold him water.

 **Vendor:** Your water bottle.

The guys following him start getting close to the bench. Naruto looks at the vendor.

 **Vendor:** So sad.

One of the guys following Naruto comes closer.

 **Guy(to vendor):** What happened, man?

 **Vendor:** The poor guy missed his train.

 **Guy:** Oh no!

 **Vendor:** Yeah, and the next train won't come till morning.

 **Guy:** Oh, is he alone?

 **Vendor:** Yeah..

 **Guy:** What will he do now?

 **Vendor:** That's what I'm saying. You know, a guy like him, alone, is like an open treasure chest.

He snickers.

 **Naruto(aggressively):** Listen, you! I don't have time for your crap. Just get lost!

 **Vendor:** Hey, I am trying to help you. Don't you get it? Anyone can take advantage of you.

 **Guy:** Yeah. Don't let him stay here the whole night. It's a drag but just take him somewhere.

 **Vendor:** Yeah. That's the only solution.

 **Naruto:** Don't act smart, okay? One more word, and I will punch that smug expression right off your face!

 **Guy(to vendor):** Let him punch you. At least he will touch you!

They all laugh out loud. The vendor leans forward.

 **Vendor(Laughing):** Please make my dreams come true. Punch me!

Naruto stares at them with disgust and then gets up and walks away towards the platform exit. They laugh and follow him loosely.

* * *

 ***5 minutes later***

Standing at the station foyer, Naruto looks at the road running in front. 2 girls and a guy are standing there all of them a certain distance apart. They are dressed rather…provocatively. He looks behind and see those guys approaching. He crosses the road and stands a few steps away from the dressed up people trying to come up with a plan. Three of them look at Naruto. Naruto is used to it, he is a new guy here, looks out of place and he is quite good looking if he thinks so himself.

A motorbike comes in. The guy atop is checking them out shamelessly. He crosses Naruto. Returns and stands in front of him.

 **Biker:** Hop on.

Naruto looks at him.

 **Biker:** Come on. Hop on.

Naruto looks at him questioningly.

 **Biker:** Single guy- me. Full night, my place.

Naruto turns around to look at the people standing a few feet away from him. It takes a while for him to get there. Oh fuck. They are hookers. He turns sharply towards the biker.

 **Naruto:** No..I..

 **Biker:** What?

 **Naruto:** I'm not a..um..that.

 **Biker:** You're not..what?

 **Naruto:** Um..you know..

 **Biker:** Haa?

Naruto turns and walks back towards the station.

 **Biker:** Hey come on! Just tell me the price, I will pay. Stop teasing me, babe.

Naruto spots the vendor across and turns sideways instead. He is scared. The biker follows him.

Naruto moves quickly. He spots someone walking away in the distance. The biker is shouting and following him and Naruto walks towards that someone.

Naruto begins to run, overtakes the man and looks at him. It is Kakashi.

* * *

Kakashi stares at him as he appears suddenly. His jaw drops. And before he can say anything, Naruto springs up and hugs him. Tight.

 **Naruto:** Thank you , God! Thank you, thank you, thank you! Fuck I was scared. Thank you..

Naruto speaks with relief against Kakashi's white shirt as he hugs him tighter.

Meanwhile, Kakashi has no idea what the hell is happening. The biker drives up to them. Makes a face at Kakashi and turns away.

 **Kakashi:** You missed the train?! Again?! And who is that loser on the bike?

Naruto finally lets him go.

 **Naruto(extending his hand):** Hi! My name is Naruto! Dattebayo!

Kakashi looks at him and takes his hand.

 **Kakashi:** Kakashi.

 **Naruto:** Kakashi. Pleased to meet you. And let me tell you, I haven't been this pleased on meeting anyone before. Because...it's because of you that I am stuck in this situation. I told you na- Have no doubt, I'm not going to let you go that easily. You will get me- to my home. You have money in your wallet, I have seen. We will stay in a hotel here till the morning and then, get my luggage at the next station –Kota. And then all the way to Konoha. Come on, let's move!

He starts moving in a random direction. Kakashi stands there, looking at him, shaking his head.

 **Naruto:** Move, move. You can give me angry, bitter looks while walking. Come on!

.

.

2 minutes later, Kakashi and Naruto are walking together into the landscape of the city.

* * *

 **To be continued.**


End file.
